<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aftermath by TheRogueWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601717">Aftermath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueWriter/pseuds/TheRogueWriter'>TheRogueWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Drunken Night [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Degrassi: Next Class</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>mentions of past incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueWriter/pseuds/TheRogueWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Frankie and Hunter's night together, can life ever really be the same? Can they truly go back to how things were before?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Drunken Night [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frankie and Hunter kept their distance after that night, they didn’t talk about it and really only interacted when they absolutely had to. Hunter threw himself into All Inclusive and being a good boyfriend to Yael. Frankie threw herself into her friends and boyfriend. Jonah was still busy with the play, but when she could spend time with him she did. When she couldn’t however, her focus was on her friends.</p><p>She was spending more time with Lola, which made her friend ecstatic. That in turn made Shay slightly jealous since she felt her friends were deepening their relationship without her, so she started spending more time with them as well. Frankie didn’t really realize that she wasn’t caring as much now what Jonah and Grace were doing. When he had to blow her off for some play emergency or when he couldn’t hang out for an entire week, she just shrugged it off and did things with her friends. Shay and Lola had noticed, but they were making a conscious effort to not say anything about it to her.</p><p>They were happy they finally got a break from her obsessing about them. It seemed they finally had Frankie back, pre-Winston Frankie who was happy and her own person. Even though they made fun of her for it, they were even happy that she was getting back into comic books. They had no idea what had happened, but they were glad for whatever caused this change in their friend.</p><p>As for Miles, he came around to finding the whole thing absolutely hilarious, but he didn’t do anything to make it worse for his siblings.</p><p>He didn’t want to make them think he was mad or disgusted. He was no stranger to doing outrageous things under the influence, especially hooking up with someone you normally would never see like that. So he could understand how his drunk siblings, who were both virgins, could get caught up in the feelings of drunkenness and being touched by someone. He didn’t hold it against them because there was plenty he had done that they weren’t holding against him.</p><p>Even without his intervention, things got worse for Frankie a few weeks later. She was just starting to forget what happened and put it all behind her.</p><hr/><p>“Ugh, these cramps are the worst.” Lola groaned, resting her chest and head against her desk as her arms wrapped around her stomach.</p><p>“Poor Lo.” Shay chuckled. “Franks, give the poor girl some Midol.”</p><p>“Anything for a friend in need.” Frankie chuckled, pulling her bag up onto the desk.</p><p>She searched for a bit before pulling out the small bottle. She opened it up and turned to Lola with an apologetic face.</p><p>“Sorry, I guess I forgot to fill it last month.” She apologized to her friend.</p><p>“What? But you’re on yours right now, you should be just as crampy as me.” The blue haired girl pouted at her friend.</p><p>“I’m not on my period.” Frankie chuckled some at her friend, a bit confused by that comment.</p><p>“You should be.” Lola informed her, pulling out her phone.</p><p>She swiped a bit before showing the screen to her friend. It seemed to be a period tracking app that had three little circles showing. The biggest was labeled as “Lola” the two smaller ones labeled as “Frankie” and “Shay”. Lola’s circle was red with a note that said “two days left” on it, Shay’s was pink and said “four days until”, while Frankie’s was red and said “last day”.</p><p>“You’re tracking our periods?” Shay chuckled, leaning forward to look at the screen.</p><p>Frankie’s eyes widened some as her breathing picked up. She quickly pulled up her own tracking app. She saw that even on her screen it showed she should have been on her period for the past three days. The issue was that she hadn’t been on her period… not since the month prior.</p><p>“Hey, no need to freak.” Shay assured her friend. “Stress can make it late.”</p><p>“Also birth control, I hear it can make your period super weird when you first start taking it.” Lola piped up, reaching over to reassuringly squeeze her friends’ hand.</p><p>Frankie just nodded and put on a big smile.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re probably right.”</p><p>Their teacher came in then and everyone begrudgingly focused on the subject at hand.</p><hr/><p>As soon as class got out, Frankie hurried off to find her older brother. She breathed out happily when she saw him.</p><p>“Miles, I need you to take me to the shop after school.” She told him seriously.</p><p>He looked a bit confused but before he could say anything more, Grace came up.</p><p>“Simpson wants to talk about the play.”</p><p>Miles nodded and turned to walk with her.</p><p>“Still here.” Frankie reminded with a huff.</p><p>“Just a minute.” Miles told Grace before turning to his sister with a soft sigh. “What?”</p><p>“I need you to take me to a store after school.” Frankie told him again, her arms were hugging herself and she looked around some to make sure no one was listening in.</p><p>“Frankie, I have play stuff to deal with after school today. Just have mom take you.”</p><p>“No, Miles, I...” She looked around again before taking a step forward so she could still be heard as she lowered her voice. “I need you to take me to buy a pregnancy test.” She admitted quietly.</p><p>His face got confused at that statement before realization came over him as to who the potential father could be. His eyes widened and he looked around as well before nodding.</p><p>“As soon as classes end, get to the parking lot. No stopping to talk to your friends, immediately, ok? I’ll text Hunter and tell him the same thing.” He told her.</p><p>She nodded back to him and took a step back. He took a deep breath before turning to Grace. He gave her a small, unconvincing smile before heading off towards the principal’s office.</p><p>“Did Frankie just say she needed a pregnancy test?” Grace asked him, worried that her friend had potentially gotten his girlfriend pregnant.</p><p>“What? No.” Miles laughed and shook his head. “No, come on, Grace, seriously?”</p><p>Before she could ask more, he opened the door to the office to let her go in first.</p><hr/><p>The car ride to the drug store was tense. Frankie was clearly freaked out, Miles was obviously stunned, and Hunter looked completely out of his depth. Frankie had taken the passenger’s seat immediately, making her twin sit in the back by himself. She couldn’t handle looking at him fully at the moment.</p><p>They finally parked and Frankie was honestly a bit surprised when both her brothers got out with her. She didn’t say anything though, she wanted this over as soon as possible. She led them in, grabbing a small basket before heading to find it.</p><p>“Why do we have a basket?” Hunter asked, walking a step behind Miles who was right behind Frankie.</p><p>“We can’t just get the test. That’s weird and… awkward.” Frankie told him as she looked at the tests.</p><p>“There are so many.” Miles sighed, overwhelmed by looking at them.</p><p>“Uh… I’ve heard of this one.” His sister said, grabbing one that he had also seen commercials for.</p><p>“You should get two.” Hunter piped up, arms wrapping around himself as he looked around uncomfortably.</p><p>“It couldn’t hurt.” Miles shrugged when Frankie looked at him.</p><p>She shrugged before grabbing a second one. She then led them out of the aisle and began walking around a bit aimlessly. She grabbed two packs of Reese’s, a new toothbrush, three bottles of tea, and a box of pop tarts. Miles added in a few bottles of water, a box of sleep medicine, and a bottle of potassium pills. Hunter just slipped two energy drinks in.</p><p>Miles then took the basket from his sister and headed up to the counter. Frankie was confused but ultimately thankful to her brother for not making her have to go through that.</p><p>Checkout was fairly simple, the cashier didn’t even blink as they rang the pregnancy test. Soon Hunter was taking the bags as Miles paid.</p><p>“Thanks.” Frankie muttered to her brothers as they headed out of the store.</p><p>“No problem. You should start drinking the tea now.” Her oldest brother suggested.</p><p>She nodded and took one of the bottles that Hunter handed over. They got back to the car and all the Hollingsworth kids got in to get home. Frankie started drinking the tea as they drove, nervous energy building inside her.</p><hr/><p>“Anything yet?” Miles called to his sister.</p><p>He and Hunter were outside the bathroom, waiting for the results.</p><p>Frankie had already taken one test and set it upside down on the counter but hadn't looked yet. She finished off the tea and paced around the bathroom while waiting to have to pee again. Miles was pacing in the hall and Hunter was sitting outside the door, both impatiently waiting for the results.</p><p>“I’m waiting to check.” She said through the door, chewing her bottom lip.</p><p>Frankie finally had to pee again and took the next test. She set it upside down next to her first one before washing her hands. She then unlocked the door and walked out.</p><p>“We have to wait three minutes now.” She told them, taking a deep breath.</p><p>“It’ll be fine.” Miles assured, coming up to her to rub her arm.</p><p>“Yeah, it… no matter what we’re here for you. We’ll figure it out together.” Hunter promised.</p><p>He wasn’t so great with words and feelings, but he hoped he made his sister feel at least a little bit better. He was trying to focus all his energy on her and not himself. He didn’t want to reflect too much about his part in why they were in this position. He hated that Frankie had to be this worried and he would hate himself if he did something to hurt her, even on accident.</p><p>“Thanks, Hunter.” She smiled softly and nodded.</p><p>She tried to keep her breathing even as she paced, waiting for her timer to go off. This was the most stressed she had felt in her entire life.</p><hr/><p>Frankie nearly jumped when her timer went off. She turned to her brothers and found some reassurance that they looked as worried as her. She nodded before heading into the bathroom to flip them over. The men both came to the door, watching her nervously. She let out a breath and smiled brightly.</p><p>“Negative, both of them.”</p><p>Hunter rushed to her and wrapped his sister in a hug. Miles came forward to slip his arms around them both. They all seemed to melt together as the relief washed over them.</p><p>“The next time either of you have any kind of sex, use a condom. I don’t care if I have to buy a hundred boxes of them and chuck them at your heads. Let’s not go through this again.” Miles told them.</p><p>“Agreed.” The twins nodded together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>